The Pureblood Lovers
by Uraboku Heiress
Summary: Yuki Uraboku is the adopted daughter of Haruka and Juri. She had married their son, Nicholas, and now she rules Egypt beside him. They have been happily married for years but now everything is about to change for her. What will happen when the truth about her origins comes to light?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: The Egyptian Queen and Her King**_

Authors Note: Welcome, dear readers, to my new story: _The Pureblood Lovers_. Some of you might recognize the OC, Nicholas, from The Kuran Ancestress and Her Savior. Truth is he was actually the husband of my main VK OC, Yuki Uraboku. I'll put the link to the fanfiction site that I used to create her so you can kind of get an idea of what she's like. Anyway, here's the first chapter. Enjoy and please leave a review when you're done reading.

Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for Vampire Knight. It all goes to Matsuri Hino.

_I stood in front of the empty coffin, memories rushing back from the time of when I first went into my long slumber. Now, it was time for me to return. There was a possibility that I will not awaken once I closed the lid. Looking back at the closed off entrance, I carefully entered my coffin and slowly laid down, the lid closing off the light to the outside world forever. _

_**Yuki P.O.V**_

I sat in my study, responding to the letter I had recieved from the Senate. _Of course they would like an audience with me now. Why did I have to reveal the truth about where I originally came from? _I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until I heard him from the doorway.

"We both knew they would have found out sooner or later." Nicholas said, concealed amusement in his green and red eyes.

I stood up from my chair and curtsied. "Lord Nicholas, welcome home."

He revealed a smile that was only shown to me. "You promised you would not do that anymore."

I straightened and smiled back. He was right. A short time after we had gotten married, I would always call him Lord Nicholas when we had to attend meetings with the Senate or the Hunter Association. Walking over to him, I took his outstreched hand in mine and lightly kissed his cheek. "I am sorry. It is just a habit."

He pressed his forehead to mine. "I understand, but just call me Nicholas when we are alone. Especially in front of..." He was cut off by a voice coming from the hallway.

"Mother? Is everything okay?"

Both of us turned around and saw our youngest daughter, Artemis, standing just outside the room. She had the same straight, dark brown hair that I had when I was her age along with my tan skin and the reddish-brown eyes she inherited from my mother and father-in-law who were also my adoptive parents. Her dark red dress had short sleeves that reached her elbows and flowed down to her knees with a black sash that was tied in the back around her waist.

Nicholas went over and kissed the top of her head. "Everything is fine, dear. Your mother is just busy. The senate wishes to speak with us."

I sighed and folded my hands in front of me. "Nicholas, it is not just you and I they wish to speak with. They want to speak with _all of us_." I emphasized the last part. His eyes darkrned and I knew he understood what I meant.

Artemis understood as well. "They request an audience with our family? Why would they wish to speak with me and my siblings?"

I turned around and walked over to the window, standing with my back to my husband and daughter. "If my guess is correct, they wish to know about my 'past' life and how I ended up as Lord Haruka and Lady Juri's apotive daughter and how they were able to conceal me among them for so long."

Nicholas asked Artemis to go and find the maids and I could hear her footsteps retreating down the hall. I didn't have to turn around to know that Nicholas stepped up behind me because he slipped his arms around my waist and held me close to him, resting his head on mine. "I know why you're nervous," he said, his grip tightening. "It's been a long time since you spoke of your family. Especially after what happened to them."

I placed my hands over his and leaned back against him, grateful that he was here. "You're the only one who knows the truth about how I came to your family. I did not want anyone to know but it is too late."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: The Senate's Request**_

Authors Note: Hello, everyone. I apologize for some of the gramar mistakes and spelling errors in the first chapter. I have a habit of looking at the screen (and not the keyboard) when I'm writing my stories but I will do my best to pay attention and make sure that it doesn't happen again. However, here is the new chapter and also here is the link to the site I mentioned before: . /wiki/Yuki_Kuran. If you happen to read the wiki page, either PM me or leave a review with your honest opinion about her and please leave a review about the story.

_**Artemis P.O.V. **_

After I was dismissed by my father, I went to find to find my siblings, or, to be more precise, the ones that still lived here with us. I have three older sisters, Eimi (who was the first born and the older twin of one of my brothers), Katelynn and Katherine (who are also twins) and six brothers, Michael, Memphis, Aiden, Kane, Victor and Alexander. My older siblings had left home some time ago to study in different area's of the world. Aiden and Katelynn had left with Kane and Katherine. Eimi decided to stay since she was first in line for the throne. I haven't seen Michael or Memphis since I was just a child. Victor is always with his tutor for his lessons while Alexander usually keeps to himself.

I always worry about Alexander, even when he's home, mostly because he may be my younger brother but he is also my fiance. He once told me he didn't want me to marry him if I did not wish to. I take after my father when it comes to hiding my feelings, especially when it comes to someone I love. Keeping my head held high like I was taught, I walked down the hall to find the maids.

Once I found them in my sisters' room, I stood in the doorway and gently knocked on the door. "Excuse me, ladies."

The maids stopped their task at hand and curtsied. "Good evening, princess," the first said. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"My father sent me. It seems he wishes to speak with you." I said and left. _How did mother and father handle this for so many years? _It was quiet in the castle, the only sounds coming from the sand hitting the windows due to a light wind and my heels clicking on the wood floors.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me until I stopped right outside his closed door. I raised my hand to knock when I heard his voice telling me to come in. Without hesitating, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit by a few candles that rested on his windowsill and I could see him standing there in the middle of the room. With the same pale skin and wavy hair, he had an uncanny resemblance to our father.

"Artemis," he said, his voice sounding strange. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

He met my gaze for a second then turned away. "I'm fine. What was that all you wanted to know?"

I sighed and went over, placing my hand over his heart. I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Alexander, I told you this before: I do care for you and I want to be your wife one day. You do not need to worry about anything."

Instead of answering, he just placed his hand over mine.

_**Nicholas P.O.V.**_

I could tell Yuki was not happy about the Senate requesting this meeting. She had remained quiet during the whole trip, the only reaction she showed was when I squeezed her hand. I knew she didn't want to discuss her past with them, especially about her family and how they died. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. I stepped out first and held my hand out to my wife. Once she was out, I offered her my arm and she slipped her hand around it and together, we went inside.

One of the assistants was waiting for us. He bowed and asked us to follow him to the upper floor. He knocked twice on the door and it slowly creaked open. Sitting at the table were the current members of the Senate. They all stood up and bowed/curtsied when we entered the room.

Several men and women I had met before at Soiree's were seated around the table. However, there was one that stood out. He had wavy, dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. I felt Yuki relax a little bit when he came over.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" He asked.

Yuki spoke for the first time since we left the palace. "It certainly has. How are you, Kaname?"

Kaname kept his expression calm. "I have been well. However, I'm afraid this is not the time to get re-aquainted." He pulled out one of the chairs for Yuki and I took my place next to her.

Once we were all seated, the meeting began. "I apologize for requesting this meeting on such short notice," The head of the Senate said. "Lord Nicholas, where are your children? I requested that they be present for this as well."

I kept my voice emotionless. "I understand that, but most of our children are studying abroad. Our oldest daughter stayed behind to learn her duties."

"I see," he said. He turned his attention to my wife. "Lady Yuki, it has caught our attention that you are not the biological daughter of the Kuran family. How is that possible when you resemble Lady Juri?"

"I was adopted by my husbands family and they raised me as their daughter." She said.

I could tell they didn't believe her. Kaname could sense this as well. "She is telling the truth. I stumbled upon her tomb and awoke her from her slumber. She is an old friend of my grandson, Jasper. When I learned of what happened to her family, I brought her to my family when mother was pregnant with Nicholas and asked if we could protect her."

Another member spoke up. "If that is the case, what happened to your biological family?"

Yuki's expression darkened. "You see, my parents were not purebloods." That caught the Senate's attention. "Me, my twin sister and younger brother were born to human parents. It was through a mutation that we were born as pureblood vampires. My parents and twin sister were killed on the same day. It was because of my younger brother that I had escaped the same fate. I returned after placing their remains in the tomb and sealed myself within and put my myself into the deep sleep."

"That was when I found her soon after. We also discovered that her son and her sisters children are alive as well." Kaname said.

I looked at Yuki from the corner of my eye. Hearing her first son mentioned was always hard for her.

The main head finally responded. "Lady Yuki, is it possible for you to remove the masking gene that placed upon you?"

"Of course," Yuki said and closed her eyes. I watched along with the others as her skin went from pale to tan and her hair suddenly had a pinkish-hue to it. She opened her eyes and we all say that they turned yellow.

The members of the Senate let out a exclamations of shock and surprise. I already knew she looked like this and I placed my hand over hers under the table. I could see her smile a little as she sent me a telekinetic message. _Thank you for always being here with me. _I smiled back and lifted her hand, pressing my lips to the back of it.

_**Yuki P.O.V.**_

We returned to the palace after the meeting and I had put the masking gene back into place, only allowing some of my natural traits show. I only let my real self be seen by Nicholas and our family. I let out a sigh of relief when we pulled up to the main entrance. Once we were safely inside and the doors had closed, I felt all the tension leave my body.

"Mother! Father!" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

Both of us looked up and saw a girl, about 18-19, with waist length red hair and green eyes. Her face lit up and she ran down the stairs, her heels clicking on the polished wood floors. I sighed while her father laughed. "Eimi, I wish you wouldn't run in heels."

Eimi, our oldest daughter, stopped in front of us. She had two braids in her hair on either side of her face with her bangs partially covering her eyes. "Sorry, mother."

Nicholas smoothed her hair down. "Have you finished your studies for today?"

She nodded. "Yes, father. I was on my way out to the garden."

Nicholas nodded and let her go. I took the opportunity to slip upstairs unnoticed and went to our bedroom. I shut the curtains since it was still daylight and took off my shoes, placing them back in the closet. I was about to take off my dress when I heard the door open.

"Yuki, is something wrong?" Nicholas asked, concerned.

He always worried about me ever since he came out of his slumber after returning from the war where he was wounded. I tried to keep my voice steady. "I'm fine. I'm just tired since the sun is still out."

He took my hand and brought me over to the bed. "It's not only that. You're also worried about the Senate."

He knew me all too well. "Yes, I am. They already want to keep us under watch and now that they know the truth, I'm afraid they will try even harder now."

He kept his arms around me. "I promise, I won't let that happen."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I kissed him and he pulled me down onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Dream and Daughters Future**_

Authors Note: Hello, everyone! I'm back! (Even though I never really left XD) I apologize for being somewhat inactive for a couple weeks now. The truth is I was working on a story for Naruto so if you guys can go and check it out, I would really appreciate it and please tell me what you think of it. It's called Twin Jinchurriki's. I want to thank **sararoz **for following my VK stories. Please leave a review when you're finished.

_**Yuki P.O.V. **_

_It was shortly after sunset, the birds chirping as they flew to their nests, the wind blowing lightly, causing sand to scatter around the palace. I sat by the window, watching my husband as he sat outside in the rocking chair that was set up under the tree, a bundle of pink blankets in his arms as the baby slept soundly, her pale skin a contrast to the red hair she shared with her brother and sister. I knew when she opened her eyes, they would be hypochromia like her fathers, except her left eye would be yellow and her right would be green. _

_I stood up and slipped out the door to the garden, watching them from a distance. Nicholas seemed to be at ease, his eyes closed while he held our newborn daughter close to him, a smile on his lips. Pulling my shawl closer around me, I slowly walked over to them, careful not to wake her. _

_Nicholas opened his eyes and his expression was full of love. I smiled at him and leaned down, lightly brushing my lips against his. "I did not mean to wake you." _

_Nicholas shook his head, supporting his daughter with one arm while he lifted his other hand and brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "You didn't wake me, love. I knew you were watching and had a feeling you would come out to see us." His eyes darkened for a moment. "Are you sure you should be up right now?" _

_I knew what he was talking about. There were slight complications with our daughters birth earlier this morning and I was still feeling weak. "I just wanted to make sure both of you were okay." I said, hoping he didn't notice something was wrong. _

_His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up, keeping our daughter close to his chest and put his other arm around my shoulders, holding me next to him. I put both my arms around his waist and layed my head on his shoulder as he spoke, his voice quiet. "I'll do anything I can to make sure our daughter doesn't have to deal with the watchful eye of the Senate. I don't want her anywhere near or involved with them." His grip tightened and I knew he felt the same way I did. We wanted our childrens futures to be bright and full of love, not fear and control. _

_**Nicholas P.O.V.**_

I lay in bed, fully awake, watching my wife while she slept. I could still see the dark circles under her eyes and knew that she had been under a lot of stress these last few weeks. Of course, dealing with the Senate never helps, either. She was curled up against me, her head on my chest. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair, noticing how peaceful she looked. I carefully moved her head onto the pillows, hoping not to wake her as I stood up and got dressed, dressing casual in jeans and a button up shirt. Not bothering to put shoes on, I slipped out of the room and made my way through the palace.

The walls were painted a dark crimson with mahogany wood floors with ash grey rugs in some of the rooms. I had reached the bottom of the stairs when I felt someone's presence nearby. Actually, I felt the presence of two different people, both purebloods. I followed my instincts and stopped when I reached the doorway to my study. Sitting in the chair across from my desk was Kaname. He looked over his shoulder, his expression concerning me. Standing at the window was a young woman, her red hair tied up into a high ponytail. She turned around and green eyes stared back at me. It was my daughter, Eimi.

"Kaname, Eimi, what is going on?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, my arms crossed.

It was Eimi that spoke, taking me by surprise. "Father, it seems the war has started again."

Kaname must have heard the worry in her voice as well since he stood up and went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We will make sure they do not come anywhere near you or the rest of our family." He turned to me, his wine colored eyes darkening. "I know you don't want to leave her alone again, but this is urgent."

I ran a hand through my hair, unsure of how to respond. Eimi came over and I noticed we were close to the same height. Her eyes met mine. "I'll watch over mom and let you know how she's doing. If this is something you have to do, then go. We'll be fine here."

"Thank you, sweetheart." I said and hugged my oldest daughter, surprised by how much she's matured over the years. "When your mother wakes, tell her what happened and let her know that I'll return home as fast as I can." With that, I released her and followed Kaname, preparing to defend my kingdom and it's people.

_**Eimi P.O.V.**_

It's been several weeks since father and uncle left. I kept my promise to him and had sent my familiars to him with updates on mother and how she's been doing. I finished my daily studies and stood up, stretching. _I need to stop sitting still for so long,_ I thought, my whole body stiff. I was just about to leave my room when I heard a _tap, tap_ coming from my window. Turning around, I saw uncle Kaname's bat familiars. I rushed over and flung the window open, letting them in. They circled around the room as they took the form of their master.

'Uncle, what happened? Where's father?" I didn't bother with a formal greeting when I had a feeling something was wrong. His expression only confirmed it.

"Eimi, your father has been severely wounded. He requested to be put in the crypt here." Kaname said, his voice grimmer than normal.

I didn't know or care if there was anything else he needed to say. All I knew was that I had to get to my mother and fast. Running out of the room, I followed her scent, full on running through the palace until I found her in the parlor, sitting on the couch. She looked up, a smile on her face which quickly fell when she saw my expression. I sat down beside her and took her hands in mine, keeping a tight grip on them as I told her what uncle had said.

Her expression turned to that of orry and horror as she started crying, pulling her hands away from me and resting them on her stomach. It was then that I heard it: a tiny heartbeat. "Mother, are you...pregnant?"

She smiled through her tears and nodded. "I just found out a few days ago. I was waiting until Nicholas returned then I was going to tell him."

I stood up and pulled her to her feet. She didn't question to where we were going as we climbed down the stairs, the double concrete doors to the crypt opening as we approached. In the center rested a marble coffin, the lid leaning up against it with uncle standing a few feet away. "Yuki, I am sorry. He did not see the attack coming." He said.

Mother just shook her head. "Do not worry about it, Kaname. I am hoping he will recover soon." She walked over and knelt down beside father. "Nicholas, I understand you put yourself into the deep sleep. I wanted to tell you when you returned, but I found out I am expecting. With the Senate watching and wanting to control us, I will go into hiding with our unborn child. In a couple of days, I will send one of my familiars to check on you. I love you and we will see each other again, my love." She stood up and nodded. Kaname understood and placed the lid over the coffin, sealing father within. "Eimi, since you are next in line for the throne, it is time we test your abilities. I am going to need you to watch over the kingdom until I return or until your father awakens. Will you be able to do this?"

I nodded. "Yes, mother. I have been watching you and father since I was a young child. I know what to do."

"Thank you. Remember, we love you, princess." Mother kissed my forehead and disappeared with uncle Kaname, the silence left behind by their absence noticable.

Taking a deep breath, I turned on my heel and went back to the upper levels to watch and care for our people. _I promise, mother, father, I will do anything I can to protect our land and subjects. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Family Reunion**_

Authors Note: I know the lines from Yuki's point of view are from the dream she had in the last chapter but I wanted you guys to see what was going to happen after their daughter was born. Please review.

_**Eimi P.O.V.**_

It's been months since father was injured and mother left.

Signing the last of the paperwork, I stood up and pushed the chair in before turning to the window. It was still daylight and I knew I shouldn't be up but I just couldn't sleep. Feeling fatigued, I walked out of the study and almost walked into Alexander.

He reached his hand out and caught my shoulder, steadying me. "Careful, Eimi." His eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

Damn. I should've known he would still be awake. "No, everything is fine." Not wanting to be asked any more questions, I hurried past him. Alexander was my youngest brother but we weren't exactly close. I stopped outside my bedroom to take a deep breath when I felt it. It was a familiar sensation from when my twin brother went into his slumber. This could only mean one thing.

Father was waking up.

Not caring that I was wearing heels and a dress, I bolted down the hallway, my heels _clacking _against the wood. Reaching the concrete doors, I pushed them open and hurried inside. I stood there, panting, as the lid slid off the coffin and he sat up. Father looked over and he smiled as he climbed out. I smiled back and ran into his arms. He hugged me tightly, murmuring that he missed me.

I pulled back and saw a familiar look in his eyes. "I suppose you heard mother?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did. I will go to see her but I can't stay so I will only go when she needs blood."

That's right. Sometimes I forget that our pregnancies are longer than a humans. I straightened my dress and folded my hands behind my back. "You should go to mother. It's been months since she left and I know she was still worrying about you."

"I'll return as soon as I can." He kissed the top of my head and disappeared.

**-Five Years Later-**

"Eimi, can you come here for a second?" Mother asked.

I stood up from my spot at the window and went over to her. It's been five years since she and father returned and she was due any day now. "Do you need something, mother?"

"Can you help me to my bedroom? I can feel dawn approaching."

I nodded and helped her stand up, letting her lean against me as I helped her upstairs. Once I knew she was in bed, I left her room and decided to go to bed as well.

_**Nicholas P.O.V.**_

After finishing the reports, I put the paperwork away and I was about to go to the parlor when I heard a scream. No, not just any scream. It was my wife and I could smell blood.

I ran at full speed upstairs and threw the door open. Yuki was lying on the bed, the mid-wife kneeling in front of her. I rushed over and took Yuki's hand in mine, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Nicholas..." She whispered, her voice sounding weak.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here." I barely got the sentence out before she screamed again as she pushed. I kept a firm grip on her hand even though it felt like she was going to break mine. The smell of her blood was stronger than before and the room was silent until we heard it. A baby crying.

The mid-wife smiled as she wiped the baby clean. "It's a healthy baby girl."

Yuki leaned back against the pillows, her breathing shallow, as she murmured something I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"Her name will be Hinata...after my mother." She repeated, a little louder this time.

I smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Of course."

The mid-wife had cleaned all the blood off Hinata and handed her to me. Swaddled in pink blankets was my newborn daughter, her hair a dark shade of red. Yuki smiled at us. "Nicholas, I'm going to rest for awhile. Will you watch over her for now?"

I nodded. "Yes, my love. Please rest."

Yuki closed her eyes and within seconds, she was asleep along with our daughter.

_**Yuki P.O.V.**_

It was shortly after sunset, the birds chirping as they flew to their nests, the wind blowing lightly, causing sand to scatter around the palace. I sat by the window, watching my husband as he sat outside in the rocking chair that was set up under the tree, a bundle of pink blankets in his arms as the baby slept soundly, her pale skin a contrast to the red hair she shared with her brother and sister. I knew when she opened her eyes, they would be heterochromia like her fathers, except her left eye would be yellow and her right would be green.

I stood up and slipped out the door to the garden, watching them from a distance. Nicholas seemed to be at ease, his eyes closed while he held our newborn daughter close to him, a smile on his lips. Pulling my shawl closer around me, I slowly walked over to them, careful not to wake her.

Nicholas opened his eyes and his expression was full of love. I smiled at him and leaned down, lightly brushing my lips against his. "I did not mean to wake you."

Nicholas shook his head, supporting his daughter with one arm while he lifted his other hand and brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "You didn't wake me, love. I knew you were watching and had a feeling you would come out to see us." His eyes darkened for a moment. "Are you sure you should be up right now?"

I knew what he was talking about. There were slight complications with our daughters birth earlier this morning and I was still feeling weak. "I just wanted to make sure both of you were okay." I said, hoping he didn't notice something was wrong.

His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Instead, he stood up, keeping our daughter close to his chest and put his other arm around my shoulders, holding me next to him. I put both my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder as he spoke, his voice quiet. "I'll do anything I can to make sure our daughter doesn't have to deal with the watchful eye of the Senate. I don't want her anywhere near or involved with them." His grip tightened and I knew he felt the same way I did. We wanted our children's futures to be bright and full of love, not fear and control.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Her Worst Nightmare**_

Authors Note: Welcome back, my fellow authors and readers. I know this probably isn't that good but I'm doing the best I can so if you guys can please leave a review letting me know if you like it or if it should be deleted.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK. I only own the OC's and the story.

_**Nicholas P.O.V.**_

It's been almost six months since our daughter was born and I did not want to do this, but there was no choice. I stood behind the desk, waiting as she signed her signature to the papers and when she handed the pen to me, I signed my name on the line next to hers. Sighing, I put the pen down and looked at my soon-to-be-ex-wife. Her face was void of any emotion but I could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I wish this didn't have to happen but since you have been neglecting our kingdom, this is the only way."

She seemed reluctant to respond, her eyes darkening. "No, I understand."

Hearing her voice break like that broke my heart but I couldn't go near her. Not now. Not after what I had just done. "I will tell our children that you had to take some time away to recover and that you brought Hinata back to see father and mother." I walked around the desk and pulled her close to me, kissing the top of her head before letting her go. "You should probably go before the sun rises."

The look she gave me would be forever burned into my mind. Instead of their natural yellow, her eyes were blazing red as the walls and windows cracked around us. Her expression was neither sad or happy but instead full of rage and unyeilding hatred. "Then you best remember this, _**lord Nicholas**_." Venom creeped into her voice and I felt chills go down my spine as I took a step back away from her. "No matter what may happen in the future, if we cross paths again, I will never forgive you for this." Yuki turned on her heel, her dress _swishing _from the gesture, and stalked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

I slumped to the floor, my back pressed against the desk as one of the pictures fell onto the floor, the glass of the frame shattering down the middle. I picked it up and saw it was the photo of me and Yuki from when we were fifteen. I remembered that day clearly.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Nicholas, where are we going?" She asked, smiling. _

_I chuckled. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" _

_We were walking along the path to the garden she found almost a decade earlier. Actually, I was guiding her since she had her eyes closed. Since we were twins, we usually did everything together, including celebrating our birthday a few days early. It was almost christmas so we were allowed to go home for the holidays. Once I had her in the right place, I let go of her hands and reached into my pocket. I had the box in hand and I knelt down in front of her. "Okay, open your eyes." _

_Her eyes opened and when she saw me kneeling on the ground, her eyes widened while her face flushed. "Nicholas, what are you...?" _

_I took her left hand in mine. "I know wee're still young, barely into our teen years, but I want you to be with me of your own choice and not because we're siblings." I swallowed and opened the box, showing her the ring that had our birthstone in the center. "Yuki, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_She was so quiet I couldn't even hear her breathing. I thought she was going to say no but she nodded, crying. "Yes, I will." _

_Grinning, I slipped the ring on her finger and wrapped my arms around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around which caused her to laugh. I gave her a tender kiss that she returned. We stayed in the garden a little while longer, lost in our own world until it was time to go back. _

_We walked back to the manor, her arm laced through mine. Our happy moment lasted until we walked though the door and both of us were almost knocked to the ground as someone slammed into us with lightening speed, engulfing us in a hug. _

_"I am so happy for you two!" Mother shouted._

_Over her shoulder, I could see father and Kaname watching us. Father looked amused while Kaname kept his face blank, as usual. _

_Yuki reached up and tapped her shoulder. "Mother...can't...breathe..." _

_Mother must realized she was using most of strength and released us, to which I was grateful for. She giggled and took her seat next to father. Yuki and I sat opposite of them. Father crossed his legs, his eyes shining. "I see you two decided to do it the more traditional way." _

_I nodded. "Yes. I know we've been engaged since we were born, but I wanted this to be her choice." _

_Father smiled, clearly agreeing with that decision. "I understand what you mean." He was going to say something else but mother pulled out her camera. "Juri, must you do that now?" He asked, sweating._

_She looked at him and pouted. "Of course! I promised Kaien I would send him the family pictures." _

_Yuki's aura darkened. "He is still obsessing about photo's? Even after all this time?" _

_Taking us by surprise, Kaname laughed. "You know he is eccentric, especially when it comes to you." _

_She was going to argue but mother held the camera up. Both of us turned to her and smiled as she took the picture. _

_**-End Flashback-**_

I smiled at the memory and put my hand over my face, holding back a sob as the tears flowed over. _Please forgive me, Yuki. _

_**Yuki P.O.V.**_

Packing the last of my bags, I slipped Hinata's clothes and toys into the bag and lifted her out of her cradle. She had woken up shortly before I came in and was playing with a stuffed rabbit lady Juri had made for her. I looked at her and saw that she was watching me, her yellow and green eyes wide and alert. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled and cooed, reaching her hand up to touch my cheek. I smiled back, even though it was forced, and walked out of the palace, carrying my daughter in my arms without looking back.

The limo was already waiting outside by the time I came out and climbed in, holding Hinata close. The driver shut the door once we were inside and got in up front. I heard the car click into gear and that's when I knew I wasn't dreaming. Nicholas wouldn't come out to stop us from leaving. He did not care anymore. I felt a sob rising and choked it back, refusing to cry.

"Milady, where do you want me to take you?" The driver asked, his kind eyes looking at me from the rearview mirror.

I was about to tell him to bring me to lord Haruka and lady Juri's manor but decided against it. Instead, I thought of the one person I trusted most. "Please, take us to Cross Academy."

He nodded and drove in the directions I gave him. The trip would take us about a half a day so I took the oppurtunity to allow my mind to wander.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Father crossed his legs, his eyes shining. "I see you two decided to do it the more traditional way." _

_Nicholas nodded. "Yes. I know we've been engaged since we were born, but I wanted this to be her choice." _

_Father smiled, clearly agreeing with that decision. "I understand what you mean." He was going to say something else but mother pulled out her camera. "Juri, must you do that now?" He asked, sweating._

_She looked at him and pouted. "Of course! I promised Kaien I would send him the family pictures." _

_My aura darkened. "He is still obsessing about photo's? Even after all this time?" _

_Taking us by surprise, Kaname laughed. "You know he is eccentric, especially when it comes to you." _

_I was going to argue but mother held the camera up. Both of us turned to her and smiled as she took the picture. Mother squealed with excitement and jumped out of her seat. "Yay! I'm going to develop these and send them to him right now!" With that, she bolted out of the room, leaving the four us to stare in the direction she went in silence. _

_I sighed. "I have forgotten how excited mother gets." _

_"I understand what you mean." Kaname agreed. He stood up and held his hand out. "Yuki, there is something I need to discuss with you. May I talk with her in private for a few moments?" _

_Nicholas looked up and nodded. "Of course." _

_I smiled at him and took Kaname's hand, allowing him to help me to my feet. I followed him to one of the rooms down the hall. "How long?" _

_I just stared. "How long what?"_

_He shook his head. "You do not need to act oblivious. How long ago did your memories return?" _

_I understood what he meant. He was referring to the memories of my past life. "A couple days ago. How did you know?"_

_He smiled. "Your formal speech. Remember, I've known you a long time." _

_I smiled back. "I do remember." My smile faded. "Please, do not tell him. I want to wait a while longer before he has to know."_

_Kaname put his hand on my shoulder. "You are the oldest friend of my grandson. I will only inform father and mother. Take your time and enjoy the happiness that you deserve."_

_I nodded. "I will. Thank you, Kaname." _

_**-End Flashback-**_

The limo came to a stop, bringing me back to the present. I looked out the window and saw the door of his home opening. Standing in the doorway was a man with ash-blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, his hazel eyes bright behind his glasses. Even though he appeared to be in his mid-twenties, I knew he was much older than that. The driver came around and opened my door. I climbed out and walked over to him, Hinata watching him from where she was lying in my arms.

"Yuki, it is so good to see you again!" He said, hugging me carefully.

I relaxed and returned his hug. "It is a pleasure to see you again as well, headmaster."

He allowed the driver to bring my bags in and we followed him, settling down into the living room. Kaien had started a fire since it was cold outside. "Yuki, is this her?"

I smiled and sat Hinata upright on my lap. "This is Hinata. Your granddaughter."

His whole face lit up. "SHE IS SO ADORABLE!"

Hinata, sensing his excitement, laughed and held her hands out to him. I stood up and placed her in his arms. "Can you hold her while I bring our bags upstairs?"

"Of course. Take your time getting settled." He said, smiling.

I picked up my bags and carried them to my old room. I pushed the door open and set the bags on the bed before placing Hinata's toys and blankets in the crib the headmaster had bought. I unpacked the clothes and hung them in the closet and placed some in the dresser. When I was done, I went back downstairs to find Kaien standing in front of the stove cooking while holding Hinata in one arm. I giggled and took her back.

When dinner was done, he placed the food on the table and I held Hinata on my lap while we ate. I was giving her a bottle when I was halfway done and that's when Kaien spoke up. "Yuki, what happened? I know this is not just a visit."

I looked down at Hinata and sighed when I saw that she finally fell asleep. "Nicholas asked for a divorce."

He sammed his hand down on the table. "He did what?!  
"I'm sure he had a perfect reason, but this was the way to go. Please, will you watch over her?" I stood in front of him, the bundle of blankets pressed close against my chest as I looked down at the sleeping baby girl, her red hair blending in with the color of her blanket.

My other adoptive father watched me, sadness taking over his usual happy expression. "Are you sure you have to do this? You know she will question as to why you and her father weren't around when she's older."

I met his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw the tears spilling down my cheeks. Purebloods never cried in public. "I do know but this is the only way we can protect her. The divorce is final and now the only thing left for me to do is to return to my families resting place."

He sighed, his eyes darkening as I handed my daughter to him. He held her gently as I backed away from them. "What do you plan on doing?"

I let out a low chuckle, even though it was forced as I choked back a sob. "I am returning to my place alongside my sister and parents."

Kaien took of his glasses and wiped his eyes. "I will watch over her until it's time for her to return to you."

I looked at my daughter one last time, hoping she will grow up to be a happy, normal child. _Goodbye, Hinata_. I allowed my body to break off into the form of my familiar and disappeared from the headmasters home before returning to my family crypt. I stood in front of the empty coffin, memories rushing back from the time of when I first went into my long slumber. Now, it was time for me to return. There was a possibility that I will not awaken once I closed the lid. Looking back at the closed off entrance, I carefully entered my coffin and slowly laid down, the lid closing off the light to the outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Hinata's New Life**_

Authors Note: I represent Chapter Six of The Pureblood Lovers! Sorry, I couldn't help myself XD. If you're curious about Hinata, just type Hinata Kuran into your web browser and look for the vampireknight fanfiction wiki page. I have her character bio on there along with Yuki Uraboku and Nicholas Kuran. Please ignore some of the stuff on Nicholas' page because I have to re-write it.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Kaien stood in the kitchen and watched his "adoptive daughter" as she disappeared from sight. He knew something wasn't right about this situation but he decided to deal with it at a different time. Kaien held the sleeping baby and carried her upstairs.

**-Five Years Later-**

"Hinata! Grandma and Grandpa are here!" Kaien Cross yelled.

There was a sound of footsteps running across the floor upstairs followed by a loud _**BANG! **_Seconds later, a five year girl with red hair and yellow and green eyes came bolting down the stairs. She was wearing a light purple turtleneck with a light pink skirt and white leggings. She was breathing heavy when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes widened and she grinned when she saw the two people standing with the headmaster. "GRANDPA! GRANDMA!"

Haruka chuckled and picked up the girl when she ran over to him. "What did you run into, Hinata?"

The girl, Hinata, smiled innocently. "I knocked the table over."

Juri just smiled and shook her head. "I still wonder where she gets her eccentric side from."

"That's easy! I get it from you, grandma!"

Haruka actually laughed at that. "She's not wrong."

Juri glared at her husband and handed Hinata a small, wrapped box. Hinata, watching curiously, took the present, removed the wrapper and opened it. Inside was a rose shaped locket on a gold chain. She turned it over and saw something written on the back. _For our lovely daughter, love Mother and Father. _

Hinata read the words outloud and looked at the three adults. "Where are mommy and daddy at?"

Haruka, Juri and kaien looked at each other, the three of them knowing she would ask the question sooner or later. Kaien answered for them. "Hinata, your parents are very busy but I know they wish they were here."

Hinata just nodded and ran her fingers over the locket.

Juri and Haruka turned to each other, both of them sensing someone nearby. They knew who it was.


End file.
